This application is seeking five more years of funding for a minority post-doctoral training program in mental health interventions research. There is a shortage of well-trained researchers with expertise and experience to manage clinical trials and to undertake behavioral, health services and substance abuse interventions. The need is especially great for minority investigators. Having well-trained individuals with diverse backgrounds should help to inform the design of studies, and also improve minority recruitment and retention in clinical trials. The NIH recognized five years ago the need to expand the pool of qualified clinical investigators with its Program Announcement: Institutional Research Training Programs: Increasing Diversity. Through this grant mechanism, we were able to develop a partnership between Duke University and several other institutions to identify exceptional minority candidates who, having completed a doctoral program or a psychiatry residency, were interested in obtaining further training in clinical trials research. Known as PREMIER (Partnership for Excellence in Mental Health Interventions Education and Research), this program has admitted one or two new fellows each year in each of the past four years. At any given time NIMH has allotted us two training slots per year. Our graduates have been successful the two main benchmark indicators of success that we have set for the program: 1) obtaining junior faculty positions, and 2) obtaining research funding, mainly through junior faculty minority supplements. Two alumni have K Awards currently under review. In the next five years, we will continue our successful model. PREMIER fellows will train for two years at Duke, where they will: 1) participate in ongoing clinical trials in their chosen area of interest;2) take formal coursework in interventions research;3) participate in a seminar for development of young faculty;4) be paired with a primary research mentor in their chosen field;and 5) be paired with a minority faculty member. Fellows will travel to other institutions to observe ongoing trials, to learn about minority outreach and recruitment, and to interact with minority researchers. They will also design a clinical trial and develop a proposal for a minority supplement or K Award for mock review. By the end of two years of training, each fellow will have extensive experience and training in clinical trials that will enable them to obtain appointments as junior faculty.